


Happy Middles

by saekokato



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly just schoompy schoompy porn, Porn, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: When your days (and nights) are filled with normal jobs and not so normal crime fighting, you learn to make the most of the moments you do have.  Here are Bruce and Hal, making time for one another.Most nights, Bruce returned from his patrols and Batman hoopla about an hour or so before Hal had to force himself up to make it to the air field on time.  Occasionally, they’ll get the chance to fall into bed together for a whole night, but both of them are realistic enough to know their lives just don’t work like that.   Still it’s a couple of hours together that they both could enjoy, before Bruce ended his day and Hal started his.  Hal knew it did them both a world of good, too, even if all they do is exist next to one another.This particular morning, Bruce crawled into bed like a human popsicle with limbs.  Hal knew this because Bruce just burrowed between him and the mattress, pulling Hal and the covers on top of himself.  He was utterly uncaring of the fact that his freezing ass just jolted Hal out of a sound sleep.





	Happy Middles

**Author's Note:**

> So often we have the get together stories, the 'will they, won't they' stories, the pining and the falling in love, the meet cutes and the hurt/comforts. We get the happy beginnings and call them happy endings, but nothing ever stops at the initial 'I love you's. And, don't get me wrong, I love those stories, but sometimes. Sometimes you just want that little slice of life, when the 'will they, won't theys' have already been figured out, and the two people (or more, depending) just exist together. 
> 
> This is that story. Bruce and Hal's happy middle, if you will. :D
> 
> The incredible art of Bruce and Hal is by the ever lovely [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://thefancydragonqueen.tumblr.com/). Fancy was an absolute delight to work with, especially given that she was working with me, the world's worst communicator. ♥ Thank you again, darling.
> 
> **Housekeeping:**I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

Most nights, Bruce returned from his patrols and Batman hoopla about an hour or so before Hal had to force himself up to make it to the air field on time. Occasionally, they’ll get the chance to fall into bed together for a whole night, but both of them are realistic enough to know their lives just don’t work like that. Still it’s a couple of hours together that they both could enjoy, before Bruce ended his day and Hal started his. Hal knew it did them both a world of good, too, even if all they do is exist next to one another. Hal started the day with his husband, a man he loves to ridiculous amounts even when he hates him, making sure the day has a solid, happy foundation. He knew it has helped Bruce, cutting down on the number of nightmares that have plagued the man near forever.

This particular morning, Bruce crawled into bed like a human popsicle with limbs. Hal knew this because Bruce just burrowed between him and the mattress, pulling Hal and the covers on top of himself. He was utterly uncaring of the fact that his freezing ass just jolted Hal out of a sound sleep. 

“Bruce? What the fuck?” Hal mumbled, pushing at Bruce so he can settle himself a little more comfortably on his granite resembling husband. “You’re freezing.” 

“Very observant of you, Jordan,” Bruce mumbled back, no more snippy than normal, if not for the fact that he was still trying to burrow into Hal. “Stop moving.”

“You woke me out of a sound sleep, asshole. You’ll take what you get,” Hal grumped back. He finally managed to wrestle the covers from Bruce and took a second to snatch up the extra blanket they leave at the end of the bed, before settling them and himself around Bruce more comfortably. 

“Weather turn bad?” He asked, after a glance at the clock tells him its only two in the morning. Bruce and the kids are never really back before four most days.

“Freak blizzard, courtesy only partially by Freeze,” Bruce said. He’d finally settled, face tucked against Hal’s hair and all four limbs wrapped around some part of Hal. Hal was one hundred percent sure that he’d be about as comfortable a weight on top of Bruce as Bruce ever was on him - there are, occasionally, drawbacks to the amount of muscle tone the two of them cart around - but Bruce never seemed to mind it as much as Hal did. “We didn’t have the winter suits out.”

Given that it was still a few weeks out from Halloween? Yeah, Hal isn’t surprised. “Awww, does Brucie need some help warming up?” Hal asked. He snickered when all Bruce did was pinch his ass in retaliation. It sent a zing of pleasure up Hal’s spine, but he just settled himself more fully onto Bruce. “Mmm, give me a couple more hours and I’ll make sure all of your parts are still attached.” 

Bruce chuckled, his arms tightening briefly around Hal. “Go back to sleep, Jordan.”

Hal nipped lightly at the skin beneath him before following the order. He would get Bruce back soon enough.

|-|

Bruce dozed lightly for the next few hours. Hal’s one hundred percent gone from the world, but Bruce was very much a creature of habit; he wouldn’t be able to sleep until closer to dawn, no matter what. Normally, that would have meant staying down in the Cave, doing the busy work that always piles up, but after flying through a surprise blizzard and battling down Freeze, all Bruce had wanted was to climb into his warm bed with his forever warmer than everyone else husband.

However, there was something very humanizing about just resting with Hal. They don’t often have the chance, awake or not, so Bruce has learned to savor it while he can. 

Around four, Hal started to stir. He wasn’t near to waking, Bruce knew, but Hal was exhibiting signs of a very pleasant dream. Bruce smiled into Hal’s hair as he felt Hal’s cock, pressed quietly against the tender inner skin of Bruce’s right thigh, start to harden. One of the many things Bruce had come to love about Hal - one of the first things he’d actually noticed about the man - was his simple existence as a sexual being, and his comfort with such. 

And for the most part, Hal was very aware of this part of himself. He’d obviously calmed down from what Barry would have - and had - called a sex crazed roaring twenties, but Hall knew well the effect he had, sexually, on the women and men around him. And he, like Bruce, both enjoyed and was damned good at sex. 

Sex between them had never been any kind of a problem, not once in the several years it took them to go from acquaintances to lovers to friends to husbands. They’d both been smart enough to never use sex as a tool or a weapon between them, and as such, as their love and trust grew between them, freedom with each other’s bodies did as well. 

Also, as a plus, nothing turned Hal on more than to wake up halfway to orgasm with Bruce. 

Hal murmured something too soft for Bruce to hear, and twisted slightly against Bruce. It pulled Bruce out of his revere, and he slid his hands easily along the length of Hal’s back. He caressed the miles of hard muscle and soft skin, a smile breaking out over his face as Hal calmed and settled more fully against Bruce. 

Bruce didn’t stop touching Hal, even after he calmed. Hal made soft, happy noises under his breath, and his cock continued to harden against Bruce’s thigh. Bruce wasn’t hard yet, or even starting to harden, but he felt the warmth of his desire starting to pulse in his balls and knew he’d get there eventually. When it came to Hal, he always has, and he suspects he always will be able to get there. 

Until he did though, Bruce kept running his hands over Hal’s back, tracing the muscle groups and along his spine, ghosting feather light touches over the small of his back until Hal moaned and started rocking, gently and oh so softly between Bruce’s hands and his thigh. Only then did Bruce press a little harder, just enough to settle Hal again, and then he slid both hands to Hal’s ass.

Many a member of the Justice League (and even his eldest three, though Bruce has to block all knowledge of such from his mind, otherwise he’d never come out of the cowl ever again) have waxed poetic about Hal’s various body parts. Bruce was certain they’ve all done that about every member of the League. But mostly, with Hal, they’ve concentrated primarily on his thighs. Bruce couldn’t argue with that, what with having brought himself off enough just thinking about them himself or, occasionally, against and or between them. Though he would never make the argument allowed, Bruce has always maintain that it is Hal’s ass that should be worshiped. 

It was firm enough that Bruce could bounce a quarter off of either globe, and large enough that he couldn’t hold it all in a single handful. And there was nothing on God’s good green earth more beautiful that the sight of his hands holding Hal’s cheeks apart as his cock sank inside of him. Just the memory of that sight was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through Bruce, and his hands tightened on Hal. Hal made a soft sound and pressed back against Bruce’s hands. Bruce smiled again, pressing his lips into Hal’s hair as he felt Hal’s cock dribble moisture against his thigh.

Bruce loved the man, and would to his dying day, but damn if his husband wasn’t easy for him. 

Bruce lost track of time as he continued to play with Hal. He’d squeeze Hal’s ass so that his cheeks separate and he could dip his fingers in until he’s pressed against Hal’s hole. Or he’d run his hands over Hal’s skin, using his long reach to caress along Hal’s upper thighs, dipping along the sensitive inner skin until he reached the base of Hal’s ass. Once Hal’s thighs parted, he also dragged his fingers along the sensitive skin between his balls and asshole. All the while, Hal was leaking steadily against Bruce.

Bruce continued to tease until Hal whimpered and presses his face against Bruce’s chest, his hips bucking sharply between Bruce’s hands and body. Bruce shushed him, running soothing hands over Hal’s back and shoulders until Hal settled again, grumbling unhappily but still fast asleep. Bruce let himself chuckle quietly at Hal’s reactions, even as he pressed another kiss to his head. 

By now, Bruce was starting to harden himself, so he decided to move along with his plan. He reached up into the headboard for the lube they keep stashed away there, and quickly coats a few fingers before dropping the bottle within easy reach. He then reached down, pulled one cheek gently to the side and rubbed his lubed fingers over Hal’s entrance. Hal immediately sighed happily and pressed back against those fingers. It was the work of moments before the first of Bruce’s fingers were sliding easily inside. 

Hal’s reaction was instantaneous. He groaned and his back arched, thighs spreading to give Bruce more room between them, even as the shift settled his weight more centrally onto where his cock was pressed into Bruce’s thigh. He gasped and froze in place for a moment, every muscle tightening on and around Bruce before he whimpered again and went limp against Bruce. 

How he was still sleeping, Bruce would never understand, but he started praising Hal softly. They were words he rarely used when Hal was aware, but deeply meant all the same, even as he slowly fingered and stretched Hal on first the one finger and then two. 

Hal started waking up a couple of minutes after Bruce added the second finger. Bruce was lazily thrusting his fingers, pausing occasionally just to press as deeply inside as he could reach at this angle. 

(Hal had once admitted to Bruce that he really enjoyed the feeling of something inside him - not moving or anything, just the pressure and the fullness. A few month’s later, when Hal had all but forgotten the admission, Bruce had tied him up, gotten him wet and sloppy, and then settled Hal onto his lap.

Hal had protested, vehemently, Bruce just sitting there with his cock up Hal’s ass, just holding him. But eventually, Bruce’s patience won out, when Hal had settled and gone limp against Bruce. He whined softly under his breath when Bruce had pulled him down tighter against him, until the constant pressure against his prostate, the thick fullness of Bruce’s cock inside of him, caused Hal to orgasm without a hand on his cock. 

And then he’d verbally flailed at Bruce’s attempts to separate them until Bruce shifted them enough to push Hal over the arm of the sofa they’d been on and fucked him until they’d both come twice more. 

There was still a stain on the side of that sofa. And neither of them had any intention of ever explaining said stain to Alfred.)

“Fuck, Bruce,” Hal groaned as he woke. It took him a few seconds, time where Bruce lazily thrusted his fingers inside Hal, before Hal managed to raise his head to look at Bruce. His pupils were blown wide open and he went a little cross eyed when his movement caused Bruce’s fingers to skate across his prostate. “Asshole,” he gasped out. “Starting without me.”

Bruce chuckled, squeezing Hal’s ass with his free hand as he teasingly rubbed a third finger along Hal’s rim. “No, you started. I’m just helping you along.” He leaned up slightly, catching Hal’s lips with his own. “And you love it.” 

“Mmm,” Hal agreed. He kissed back for a moment before groaning when Bruce’s fingernail just lightly scrapped against his rim. “Oh, oh, three fingers, baby, please. I’m so close.” 

Bruce smiled again, pulling out of Hal briefly, before rubbing all three fingers against Hal’s hole. Hal whined, arching to press harder against them, unable to use his knees for leverage with the way he’d spread himself out. Bruce took pity on him, pressing back inside with all three fingers, moving and stretching them exactly how Hal liked it. “I got you, sweetheart. Just let me make you feel good.” 

Hal didn’t answer, didn’t seem able to answer with the way he’d thrown his head back, his hips nearly snapping between Bruce’s fingers and his thigh. “Oh, oh!” He whined, with the soft exhalations that Bruce knew meant that Hal was right at the edge. “Bruce, baby, please…”

Bruce didn’t change anything he was doing. He just leaned back a little so he can better see Hal’s face. “Come on, sweetheart. Mark me up.” 

Hal groaned again, his body stilling for a split second before his orgasm hit, and then he was a wild thing in Bruce’s arms, crying out and jerking against and around him. 

It took a few minutes before Hal came back to Bruce from his pleasure. If it weren’t for the wet between them and the hot heat of Hal around his fingers, it could almost be a few hours previous, Bruce dozing with Hal limp against him. 

“God damn, baby,” Hal finally said. He shifted until he was propped up on his elbows, staring down at Bruce. He smiled, radiant in his pleasure and Bruce was unable to keep himself from responding in kind. Hal’s eyes softened and he leaned down, kissing Bruce in the soft and lingering way that Bruce had only ever had with Hal, the way that never failed to make Bruce feel safe and loved. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Bruce returned, pressing the words into Hal’s lips. They kissed for long moments, soft and lingering until Bruce’s fingers twitch and Hal moaned. He dropped his head onto Bruce’s shoulder as he moaned again, rocking back onto Bruce’s hand. “Too much?” 

“No, no,” Hal denied. He lifted his head again, kissing the breath from Bruce, before he pulled back and nipped his way along Bruce’s jawline to his ear. “No, never too much. But me? I got mine, baby, now’s your turn.” He stopped and hummed happily as he wiggled between Bruce and Bruce’s fingers. His voice dropped into his bedroom pitch, which never failed to make shivers race pleasantly along Bruce’s nervous system. “What would you like? My mouth? My ass? My cock? That might take a minute, but you’ve already got me halfway there.” 

Here he stopped, groaning happily as he arched back onto Bruce’s fingers, propping his upper body up with his arms, unashamedly displaying his pleasure for Bruce. He rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Bruce’s fingers for a couple of minutes, and his cock, which hadn’t fully softened at all, thickened again against Bruce’s thigh. 

Hal stopped then, to smile happily down at Bruce. He was flushed and his hair was a riotous mess from both sex and sleep and his grin was goofy as hell, but Bruce didn’t think he’d ever seen him look more gorgeous. Bruce was one hundred percent the romantic sap Clark and Jason were always teasing him about, but he didn’t care. One of Earth’s most powerful and beautiful people looked at Bruce, decided he was worth the fight, and married him. They both deserved sappy and romantic. 

“You’re beautiful,” Bruce said. He reached up to cup Hal’s face in his hand, and Hal rewarded him by turning into the caress, kissing the palm of Bruce’s hand. 

“Sap,” Hal teased. He nipped at the flesh below Bruce’s thumb before soothing the small pain with his tongue. 

“Hmm,” was Bruce’s reply. He may be that, but he wasn’t the only one in the room, and Hal knew it as well as Bruce did. 

Hal laughed, was still laughing when he leaned down to kiss Bruce again. He didn’t linger, but he did nip at Bruce’s lips in a way that dragged a moan out of Bruce. “Sap,” he repeated. “But back on track, baby. As much fun as it would be to spend all day in bed with you, I’ve got to go to work eventually. What’s your pleasure?” 

“You,” Bruce answered. Before Hal could snip back, Bruce leaned up the short distance between them and bit down on Hal’s lip, hard enough to make him whimper and clench teasingly sweet around his fingers. “Ride me, sweetheart; I want to see your pleasure.” 

“Lazy,” Hal accused, but he sat up enough to reach for the bottle of lube that had settled against his leg. He didn’t bother biting back the sounds of his pleasure as each movement shifted Bruce’s fingers inside of him, nor did he stop his head from falling backwards when Bruce took a moment to pressed up and in, rubbing gently over his prostate. 

Bruce watched Hal’s full body flush deepen and the way his cock jerked a little with each rub, felt pleasure zip over his own nerves alongside of Hal’s, before he took pity on them both. He drew his fingers out, ignoring the whine of loss from Hal, and brought his hand around to roll Hal’s balls in his grip. He loved the way that always made Hal curse and lose focus as he tried to grind down, just a little, into the palm of Bruce’s hand. 

After a minute, Bruce tugged a little, not enough to hurt, not nearly, but enough to bring Hal’s attention back to him. “Forgetting something, Hal?”

Hal hissed a little at the motion, but it’s more than enough to break him from his fog. “Lazy asshole,” he snarked. But his grin and bright eyes belied his words, and he squirted some lube into his hand, before reaching behind himself and making himself just that much more wet for Bruce. “Damn, baby,” he groaned, rocking onto his own fingers. “I’m already so open for you, so wet. I should be able to ride you hard from the start.” 

Hal’s grin was wicked as he watched the way Bruce shuddered and his eyes half closed in pleasure at the words. They each had their kinks, and by then they’d explored near all of them together, and this was a rather simple and easily guessed one of Bruce’s. Hal never failed to indulge Bruce, oft times going so far as to narrate the way their fucking was making him feel in the moment as it was happening. Bruce has had to gag Hal on more than one occasion (to Hal’s supreme happiness) to make things last as long as he’d planned on making them. 

“That’s right, baby,” Hal continued, even as he pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. “You did such a good job prepping me. In making sure I can give us both what we want without either of us getting hurt. Such a good boy for me.” 

He capped his words off by wrapping his lube-wet fingers around Bruce’s cock. Bruce had to let go of Hal’s balls and grab a hold of his hips to keep from hurting him in the shock that was any part of Hal Jordan purposely on his cock. His head fell back as his eyes rolled in pleasure, his hips shifting to press himself more fully into Hal’s grip until Hal firmly pressed Bruce back into the bed with a hand on his stomach. A move that just made Bruce louder.

Bruce could hear the noise he was making, noise he embarrassingly kept inside with other partners and had in the beginning with Hal, unwilling (afraid) of being too much at any point. 

That was, until Hal called Bruce, about six months into their relationship (about eighteen months after they’d started fucking around), from where he was on the Watchtower for a brief night before he headed back out to the Lanterns. Bruce hadn’t been able to get out of Gotham that night, hadn’t been able to stomach walking out on a charity event Tim and Damian had spent nearly a year working on for even a few hours with Hal, hours that he’d desperately, desperately wanted after being away from Hal for so many weeks. 

Hal had understood, had even pushed Bruce to go, and he’d only asked one thing from Bruce. That was for Bruce to spread himself across their bed, Hal on the other end of the line so he could hear the way Bruce pleasured himself when he was waiting for Hal. Hal wasn’t one for dirty talk directed at him, not like Bruce. He could mouth off with it as long as the day was, but for him, a phrase here and a phrase there was all well and good. What did get his motor cranking was the sound of his  
partner’s pleasure: the moans and gasps and hitches in breath and whines that a person didn’t consciously think about, but gave up in their pleasure.

Bruce had never really been loud, had never really wanted to give another person that kind of access to himself, but that night changed that. The way he sounded echoing back around them, the way Hal responded to that and fed his own pleasure back to Bruce, had triggered a need in Bruce that had taken more than a few rounds to satisfy. They’d both been hoarse by the end, but Hal had promised to reward Bruce on his return (and he had, oh, did he) for being so good for him. 

Now Bruce didn’t even bother to hold back when they were safe from eavesdroppers. It’d meant refitting their bedroom in the Manor, the entire penthouse in Gotham, and the condos they keep in Coast City and Pennsylvania for Hal’s Ferris Air work with top of the line, military grade soundproofing. It had been well worth it to give Hal this small piece of himself, even before they had agreed to give each other nearly everything.

|-|

Hal twisted his hand on the upstroke, his grip tight enough to nearly be harsh if not for the lube, and watched as Bruce’s eyes half-closed when his fingers caught on the head of his cock. Bruce had thrown his head back as soon as Hal had gotten his hands onto his cock, and he was being loud in his pleasure, letting every moan and gasp and whine fall from his lips and echo in his chest. Bruce had always been good at this, the sex part, even when the two of them weren’t good together at anything but the battlefield, but now?

Now Bruce gave himself up to the pleasure, and to Hal, and just let himself exist in the moment in a way Hal’s never seen before. And the fact that Bruce wouldn’t do this with anyone else, that this is just for Hal? It was the headiest thing Hal had ever experienced, even balanced against everything that was the Ring. 

It was also hot as fuck and if Hal didn’t get a move on, things were going to be over before they got any further. 

Hal removed his hand from Bruce’s cock, smiling at the moan of disappointment from Bruce, and urged Bruce up until he was leaning back against the headboard. Bruce looked like temptation incarnate like that, resting among the stupid amount of mulberry silk and Egyptian cotton encased pillows (done in dark shades of blue and black and gray because even Alfred didn’t try to change the Bat’s color scheme), pupil-dark eyes following Hal’s every movement. He was shadows and light formed into muscle and scars, and sometimes couldn’t believe the man had ever stopped and looked at him a third time. 

(Hal was damned good looking and he knew it, but even he would have said that if the fucking Batman had decided to take Hal out for a spin, a second time had a better than average chance of happening, but not any more than that. Hal hadn’t ever been the boy someone came for long term, not until Bruce.)

“Come here, sweetheart,” Bruce said, breaking into Hal’s thoughts. He held his hands out for Hal, waiting for Hal to place his own in his before Bruce pulled him up and onto his lap. Bruce kissed him even as his hands move to hold onto Hal’s hips, tugging Hal in until their cocks are pressed tightly together. 

Hal whined, just a little, melting into Bruce’s kiss. He could feel himself clenching down onto nothing, the ache he’d woken with just lingering the longer he didn’t have any part of Bruce inside of him, but he also wasn’t feeling particularly hurried at the moment. There was no reason to hurry - work could and would wait for him, even if he’d have to listen to Carol explain, once again, what it meant to be “on time for once in your damned life, Hal Jordan!”. 

Bruce might be well and truly cranked, but he was a man that didn’t mind the long and slow tease - he preferred it, as point of fact - and he was very good at distracting Hal. The man kissed like he fucked and fucked like he fought, and that was to throw himself one hundred percent into everything. It was so easy to just fall into Bruce’s kisses, to lose himself in the feel and taste of Bruce’s lips on his. Until it was hard to even recognize that he was so hard it was a breath away from physical pain. 

Hal dropped his head back with a cry as Bruce moved his hands from Hal’s hips to his ass, grabbing a cheek in each hand and pulling them apart. Hal could feel cool air brushing against his slick hole and whined loudly as Bruce rubbed the tips of fingers from each of his hands against his opening. It effectively moved Hal from the six he had leveled out at back straight to eleven in terms of his need to have Bruce’s cock inside of him right that second. “Bruce, baby, please,” he begged when all Bruce did was rub against his hole, not pressing inside, just teasing the sensitive skin there. 

Bruce chuckled, the sound deep and just a little dark as he leaned forward just enough to bite at Hal’s throat. The move pressed their cocks tighter together, and Hal jerked, crying out when Bruce’s hold on him kept him from moving, effectively trapping him between the two points of intense pleasure. “Begging, sweetheart? Aren’t you the one who got distracted?”

He dipped two fingers inside of Hal, one from each hand, and pulled Hal’s hole open, just enough to let the cooler air of the bedroom dip inside of him. Hal jerked and cried out again, his hands falling to Bruce’s shoulders from where he had been holding onto the headboard. He squirmed, but that only caused Bruce to hold onto him tighter, not encouraging Bruce to move on with the program. 

“Bruce, baby, please. Inside, I need you inside me,” Hal gasped out. He tried squirming again, but Bruce was relentless in holding him still, so Hal resorted to pressing kisses to Bruce’s face as he begged as sweetly as he could. “God, baby, I’m so empty; I don’t want to be empty, please.”

The first few times Bruce had gotten Hal to this point, where he’d wanted Hal to beg for whatever pleasure Bruce was holding out on, Hal hadn’t allowed himself to acknowledge how much he had been enjoying it. Until Bruce, Hal hadn’t ever been able to let go of the idea that he couldn’t let himself exist in that vulnerable state. Intellectually, Hal had known that many of his lovers - Carol especially - wouldn’t have used that to hurt him. Emotionally was another story. 

Bruce was the first one who had asked Hal to trust him, and Hal hadn’t been able to hold out against the plainly worded request. Those first few times Bruce had definitely gone easy on Hal, but the squirmy, nervy, free fall feeling in the pit of Hal’s stomach had fed into his pleasure in a way that made each following instance of needing to beg that much easier and that much sweeter. 

“But I am inside you, sweetheart,” Bruce teased. He wiggled the two fingers inside of Hal, chuckling again when Hal whined and scrambled at his shoulders. “This not enough for you?”

Hal bore down desperately against those fingers, trying to pull them deeper inside. “Never enough, baby. I need your cock, please, its so big and hard and just right inside me. Please, I’ll be so good for you, baby, ride you just like you like it.”

Bruce slid his fingers in as far as he could, rubbing teasingly for a few seconds before tugging Hal as open as he could. Hal whimpered and moaned, forcing himself to still as much as possible because he could sense that Bruce was on the edge of giving in, and Hal didn’t want to give Bruce any reason to choose to keep teasing. 

“You are being so good for me, sweetheart,” Bruce said. He pressed a kiss to Hal’s throat, where he’d bit him earlier, before sliding his lips to the junction of Hal’s neck and shoulder, and biting down there, hard. Mingled pain and pleasure zinged through Hal’s body and he cried out, loud enough to bring down the house if Bruce hadn’t done such a good enough job soundproofing their bedroom. Bruce didn’t let up, biting and sucking at Hal’s skin until Hal couldn’t stand it any longer, going limp against Bruce and nearly in tears from the pleasure of it. 

Bruce gave another sharp nip, one that stung enough that it brought tears to Hal’s eyes, before he moved his hands from Hal’s ass to cup Hal’s face. He drew him into a deep kisses, lingering long enough for Hal to start whining again, before leaning back against the head board. He held Hal’s chin between his fore finger and his thumb when Hal automatically moved to follow him. “All right, sweetheart, you’ve earned your reward. Climb on, show me how much you love my cock.” 

Hal moaned, even if one part of his mind couldn’t believe how corny Bruce sounded. “Such an asshole, baby,” Hal informed him, and Bruce just smirked at him. It took him a couple of seconds to regain coordination in his limbs, but he managed to angle himself up and over Bruce’s cock. Bruce was just watching him, having tucked his hands behind his head, blatantly moving his eyes over Hal’s body. Hal had to close his eyes for a moment, trying to not to lose it right there. 

He reached back and down, holding Bruce’s cock still until the head was pressed just inside of his hole. Then he moved to hold onto Bruce’s shoulders again, and looked into Bruce’s eyes as he slowly slid down Bruce’s cock until his ass was firmly pressed against Bruce’s hips. He whimpered and leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against Bruce’s, just breathing as his body adjusted to having Bruce inside of him. It didn’t matter how much they prepped before hand or how frequently they’d been having sex, Bruce didn’t have a small cock and Hal always needed that moment to breathe through the initial penetration. 

“Okay, sweetheart?” Bruce asked. He tilted his head forward the fraction of an inch needed to brush his lips against Hal’s cheek as Hal panted. 

Hal nodded. “I’m good. Fuck but you fill me just right, baby.” He shifted slightly, reveling in the stretch before he leaned back again. Bruce let out a low moan, and Hal laughed a little, smirking when Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. “Relax, baby, I’ve got you.” 

Hal rose a short distance before sinking back onto Bruce. It was an easily slide, pleasure tingling all over Hal’s body, and Hal didn’t bother wanting any longer for what they both wanted. He set a fast, steady pace, raising up until just the head of Bruce’s cock remained inside of him before moving back down. It was a pace that Hal could hold for a fairly long time, but normally pushed Bruce into taking matters into his own hands, so to speak. 

  


“Fuck, Hal,” Bruce groaned. He dropped his arms to run his hands over Hal’s chest, pulling and rubbing at Hal’s nipples, and moaning with Hal when that makes Hal clench around him. “That’s it, sweetheart, you’re doing such a good job for me.” 

Hal smirked at him. He rolled his hips, listening to the way Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t going to take him long to come again, not with how well Bruce had already worked him over, but he was determined to make Bruce come before he did. One, because there was always a little bit of playful one-upmanship between them, and two, because there was nothing more satisfying than being brought off by Bruce’s own orgasms. 

It took a while, long enough for Hal to really be feeling the burn in his legs and core, before Bruce tipped over from whispering sweet and dirty nothings to Hal and him grabbing Hal’s hips and moving him exactly where Bruce needed him. Hal just moaned and held on, letting Bruce guide him and widening his stance enough to let Bruce easily thrust up into him. 

Three hard thrusts later, and Bruce was groaning low and deep as he crested. His head fell back against the headboard, baring his throat for Hal’s mouth. Hal pressed an open mouthed kiss to his throat as he felt Bruce coming inside of him, and moved a hand to his cock. He pulled hard and fast, coming with a soft cry just as Bruce was finishing.

|-|

It took a few minutes for Hal to come back to himself, shivering a little as little shoots of pleasure zinged across his body. Bruce had grabbed one of the blankets they’d thrown off earlier and wrapped it around them as he waited for Hal to come down. His hands ran up and down Hal’s back, and he pressed soft kisses into Hal’s hair, whispering more sweet nothings that he wouldn’t acknowledge outside of the bedroom.

“Fuck, Bruce,” Hal finally groaned. He pressed a kiss into Bruce’s throat before shifting back, wincing a little as Bruce’s softened cock slid out of him. He immediately flopped over onto his side, curling into Bruce like one of Damian’s cats. “That was fucking fantastic, but I know better. How the fuck am I supposed to sit at my desk today?” He paused, then sat up a little to more effectively glare at Bruce. “Wait, you fucker. You planned that.”

Bruce wrapped his arm around Hal’s back even as he laughed. “Oh, my evil plan has been revealed. Muah ha ha ha.” Hal grumbled and socked him in the gut, but Bruce just grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss into Hal’s palm. “You only have yourself to blame, sweetheart. I warned you when you sent me that little video of yours.”

Hal laughed and pulled Bruce down into a kiss. It was sleepy and pliant, the sweet kind of kiss Bruce loved from Hal, but never thought they’d ever have. To say that the two of them could be a little like oil and water was a bit of an understatement. But life with Hal was nothing but a series of surprises, mostly pleasant. “Think you took that whole ‘revenge best served cold’ thing a little far, baby.” 

Bruce chuckled and kissed Hal again. He could feel sleep starting to tug at him, and the clock on the bedside table was inching towards Hal’s alarm. As enjoyable as spending the rest of the morning in bed with Hal could be, it wasn’t likely to happen today. “Can you go in a little late today or…?”

Hal groaned. “I wish. No, I’ve got that conference call with Carol and Symatech Wales today.” He twisted enough to look at the clock himself. He cursed and dropped his head onto Bruce’s shoulder. “I should be able to leave early though. You still have that board meeting today?”

Bruce laid his head against Hal’s as he brought up his mental calendar. “No, Lucas is handling that; Damien has that parent teacher conference at four.” 

“That’s right. Damien mentioned that at dinner, didn’t he?” Hal said. 

There was a pause, and Bruce watched Hal’s hand clench and unclench in the blanket covering them both. There was a time, not that very long ago, when Hal wouldn’t have let even that small of a tell happen where Bruce could see it. And it only came out now when they were talking about the family, and Hal was unsure of his place in it. Bruce wished that Hal would believe him when he said he had a right to his say in things, especially now that they were married.

“He’d like it if you were there, you know,” Bruce said, reaching over and taking Hal’s hand in his. “Damien wouldn’t have mentioned it in your hearing if he didn’t.” 

Hal was quiet for a minute, twisting their fingers together the way he did when he was thinking hard about something. Bruce just waited him out, knowing nothing in the universe would hurry Hal along in his decision making. “Yeah, I can be back for that. Do I meet you at the school or…?”

“I’ll be at the office for a little while today, even if I’m avoiding board members. I can have Alfred drop me off if you can pick me up around three,” Bruce said. He knew Hal would feel better if they arrived at the school together. Despite marrying into quite a good deal of money (and Bruce forcing him to sign a prenup that was very beneficial to Hal), Gotham Prep was the sort of place that Hal just did not feel welcome in by himself. 

Hal nodded. “Yeah, that’ll work. I’ll even wear that fancy suit and tie getup you two conspired on.” 

Bruce chuckled again, tugging Hal closer to him. They only had a few more minutes before Hal’s alarm went off, and Bruce was going to enjoy his husband as much as he could in that time. “You do look fantastic in that suit.” 

“You think I look fantastic in just a flight suit,” Hal said. 

“What can I say? I have fantastic taste in husbands,” Bruce said, ignoring Hal’s groan of distaste. 

A few minutes later, the alarm sounded. Hal slapped it off and curled back into Bruce. He only stayed for a moment before leaning up and kissing Bruce deep and determined. “All right, baby. You get some sleep and I’ll see you at three,” he said as he climbed out of bed. 

Bruce tugged him back down for another lingering kiss before curling up in the warm spot he’d just left. “Drive safe, sweetheart. Love you.” 

Hal ran a hand over his hair without answering. Bruce half-dozed, half-listened to him moving about the room, and going into the bathroom. Even a few years of living with Bruce wasn’t enough to break Hal’s military training when it came to fast showers, so Hal was coming back into the bedroom within fifteen minutes. He puttered about for a minute before coming back over to the bed. 

Bruce had settled onto his stomach, with his arms wrapped around the pillow Hal had been using. He felt Hal press one knee onto the bed, then Hal’s hand pressing gently onto his shoulder as Hal leaned down one last time to press a kiss to Bruce’s hair. “Sweet dreams, baby. I love you.”

Bruce was asleep before Hal closed the door behind him.


End file.
